


Frigidity

by AkiraMokona



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraMokona/pseuds/AkiraMokona
Summary: As a new student, you were tasked with learning as much as you could. As an older sister, you had to look after your sibling. As someone training to be an Exorcist, you needed to become stronger.Balancing so many things in your life was difficult.Having a crush on your teacher/classmate made things even worse.Yukio Okumura x Reader
Relationships: Okumura Yukio/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Nausea

You swallowed thickly, trying not to fidget in your seat. Your parents had told you multiple times before you left that there was no reason for you to be nervous. Given your score on the entrance exam, you would have no problem excelling. It was probably because you felt like a little fish moving into a much bigger pond. You were there on scholarship, so fierce competition would work against you.

Your sister, Akane, sat next to you. She grabbed your arm, shaking it gently. She hadn’t stopped talking about all of the experiences she wanted to have ever since you had both received your acceptance letters. You wished that you could share in her optimism. You were too busy trying to rid your stomach of its knots and butterflies.

“Do you think that they’re going to offer tours after the opening ceremony?” Akane whispered.

“Probably,” you used your free hand to fix your uniform. While Akane had gone with the bow, you decided that you would set yourself apart and wear the necktie, “The campus is massive, after all.”

You and Akane were both in your first year at the Academy. Most people mistook you for twins, but you were quick to explain the situation. You were the older sibling, but Akane’s birthday was so close to yours that your parents decided to put you in the same year of school. It didn’t help that you looked so similar. Akane was never bothered by the mistake, but you found yourself trying to find ways to distinguish yourself from your sister. The necktie instead of the bow was but one of many choices you made with Akane in mind.

“And now, a speech from the first year representative, Yukio Okumura.”

You perked up. When you received your scholarship and acceptance letter from the Academy, the documents told you that you had received a high score, but weren’t the top student. You were always curious as to who had received that honour.

“Wow,” Akane sighed dreamily, “He’s so cute.”

You didn’t say anything in response, lost in thought. If he had such a high score on the entrance exam, then he would be enrolled in the hardest version of the school curriculum, just like you. It would be better for you if you had a different schedule. Being stuck in the same class as the school’s best student would only make you look worse in comparison. If you could put yourself at the top of your class, you could keep your scholarship or even increase it.

When the ceremony ended, the homeroom locations for each class were posted throughout the hallway. You found yours, Akane’s name right above. You were in different classes, but you knew that from the beginning. Her entrance exam score was in a lower bracket.

“Alright,” Akane grinned, then repeated her homeroom number to herself.

“Do you want to write it down?” you glanced to her. You knew all too well that she had the habit of mixing up numbers.

“Nope! I’ll be good. This is my first test as a high school student,” she winked, “Still, I wish we could have been in the same class.”

“Right,” it was a lie. You were thankful that you were separated. Ever since you and Akane were old enough to go to school, you had always been put in the same class. It only made it harder for teachers and other students to tell you apart. Now that you were finally separated, you would only be _____. No one would ever call you Akane.

“But we’re sharing a dorm room!” Akane cheered, “It’ll be like a sleepover every day.”

You tried not to wilt. Akane’s sleepovers always consisted of staying up the entire night watching sappy movies and eating junk food. You needed time to study and sleep. As much as you liked sweets, you didn’t appreciate Akane’s movie and television choices. Even if you tried to convince her to watch something you thought was good, a movie she had already seen eight times ended up being played.

You smiled a bit, “We need to study, though. Mom and Dad aren’t letting us go to this school to goof off.”

Akane pouted, “Alright, alright. I should get going. See you~” she hurried off in search of her homeroom.

You headed off in the opposite direction.

You made it to your classroom easily enough. You weren’t in any sort of rush, considering actual classes didn’t start for another week. The teacher was at the front of the room, writing some basic information on the board. It didn’t look like there was any sort of seating plan, so you would be able to choose the desk you wanted. Your stride slowed as you thought it over.

However, your gaze drifted to someone who was already sitting at a desk. Yukio Okumura. He didn’t look up from the book that he was reading. So, he was in your class. It would be an uphill battle from the start. This was probably karma punishing you for being happy that you weren’t with Akane.

You hesitated. Sitting at the front of the classroom would mean having to answer questions more often. The back rows were often filled with those that slept through class or troublemakers. Yukio was sitting in the middle of the classroom, though you doubted it was through the same thought process.

You chose the desk next to him. You weren’t about to let him scare you into picking a bad spot. Besides, it seemed that half of the girls were already fawning over him. Yukio would be so busy dealing with them that he wouldn’t be able to even glance at you.

When all of the seats were filled, the teacher went over some general information. You found yourself zoning out through most of it. You had gone over the school code of conduct and such with Akane when you received your acceptance letters.

Your hand wandered to your pocket, fingertips brushing over cold metal. A key. You had almost forgotten. Your day didn’t end when this meeting finished. You weren’t just attending this school for the sake of good programs. Your parents were Exorcists. You and Akane were heading down the same path. Cram school started that day. There was no waiting when it came to becoming an Exorcist.

The knots in your stomach returned. Normal classes didn’t bother you, it was all of the training you would have to undergo that made you nervous.

You were pulled from your thoughts, feeling like someone was looking at you. You glanced to your right. Yukio was still focused on the teacher. You looked away. You were probably just imagining it.

“_____~!”

You had just stepped into the room when you heard Akane calling your name. She ran forward, throwing her arms around your shoulders. You were used to such a gesture and maintained your balance, “How was it?”

“Not bad,” she smiled, “Boring. C’mon, I saved us seats,” she pulled you toward the back of the classroom.

As soon as you sat down, you noticed Akane leaning closer to you, “What is it?”

She traced her fingertips in circles over the desk, “Are there any cute boys in your class?”

“I didn’t notice,” you replied, “I was listening to the teacher.”

“The first year representative isn’t even in your class?”

Your brow twitched at the thought. You still didn’t know what sort of person he was going to be. Was he the snobbish intellectual that would correct your grammar without skipping a beat, or the sort to destroy everyone that stood a chance of beating him? The more you thought about it, the more you regretted your choice of desk.

“Hm?” she blinked, only to grin wickedly, “Ah, I see. So he is in your class.”

“It was bound to happen, given our test scores,” you kept your voice quiet. You didn’t know who else in the cram school knew Yukio. At least cram school would be your reprieve from whatever misfortune Yukio could bring you.

Unfortunately, the door opened once more, Yukio Okumura stepping through. You withheld a sigh. So he was also training to-

He stopped at the front of the classroom, setting his briefcase down on the teacher’s desk, “Good evening. I’m your teacher, Yukio Okumura.”

No way. He was the teacher?! You were the same age! How long had he been training to become an Exorcist?! You sank down, trying to disappear behind the other students.

You should have just gone to some public school.


	2. Shiver

“I suppose everyone should introduce themselves,” Yukio began.

You tried your best to stay hidden behind the other students. Akane, on the other hand, looked like she was about to jump out of her seat. She was always eager to meet new people. You withheld a sigh. It was bad enough that you were in the same class as Yukio for the normal curriculum, but having him as a teacher was another matter entirely.

Yukio looked over the students. He clearly noticed Akane’s desire to be chosen, but his gaze flickered to you, “Will you go first?”

It sounded like a request, but refusing would give you a reputation for being a rebel. You couldn’t cause any sort of trouble, not when tuition and housing were so expensive. If a teacher decided they didn’t like you and marked you accordingly, you risked losing your scholarship.

You stood up, “I’m _____,” you bowed, “It’s nice to meet all of you,” Sitting back down, you were immediately aware of Akane’s grin, “What?”

“Seems like our teacher had a favourite already.”

“Shut up,” you whispered, “He chose someone he recognized. It’s not a big deal.”

“All of the girls in my class were talking about him today. Smart and cute? Not to mention how eloquent he was during his speech? You’re lucky. You get spend most of your day with him.”

“He’s my competition. I have to get better scores than him or else I might lose my scholarship. Mom and Dad are paying a lot of money to send us here.”

“Well, maybe you should study together.”

“Whose side are you on?” you hissed, “I want to keep interaction with him to an absolute-“

“Miss _____.”

You looked to the front of the classroom. Yukio had called your name. Great. You were too busy arguing with Akane to hear the question being asked. You stood, “Yes, Mister Okumura?” it felt so weird to refer to him as a teacher. You still didn’t know what sort of person he was, whether it was as a student or a teacher. You certainly didn’t want to get close to him, but you had to prepare. He had already called on you twice. Clearly you had made some sort of impression, you just weren’t sure if it was a good or bad thing.

“Do you know what a Temptaint is?”

You nodded, “It’s a wound from a demon. Once received, the victim can see demons for the rest of their life.”

“That’s right,” he continued to explain as you sat down, “Since you’re all training to become Exorcists, anyone who doesn’t have a Temptaint will receive one next week. If you still need a Temptaint, please raise your hand.”

Akane raised her hand. You didn’t. You noticed that quite a few people in the class hadn’t been injured by a demon. You were a bit relieved. You didn’t want Akane to be the only one.

Yukio took a moment to write down the list of students, “That’s all for today. You’re dismissed.”

You blinked. That was it? Yukio seemed like the type of person to assign a ridiculous amount of homework on the first day.

“Oh,” he looked up, “Please take an anti-demon pharmacology textbook from the cabinet as you leave. There will be a quiz on the first three chapters next week.”

You wilted. Your impression had been right, after all.

Akane was the first one to the cabinet. Rather than grabbing her textbook and returning to you, she began handing them out to the students that approached her. Once everyone had left, she handed you the last textbook. It was old, but in rather good condition. She smiled, “I saved you the best one.”

You smiled, accepting it, “Thanks.”

“Can I meet you at our dorm?” she held her textbook to her chest, “I made some friends in class and we’re going to explore the campus.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll make dinner,” since you and Akane had such a tight allowance, you had agreed that you would take turns making breakfast and dinner. You would make your lunches when you could, but sometimes you would treat yourselves to the cafeteria’s food.

“See you later!” she hurried out the door.

You glanced to the textbook, wondering how long the first three chapters were. Page five to page…one hundred twenty. You withheld a sigh. Well, at least you had a week to go over it.

“It seems we share the same class.”

You jumped a bit. You hadn’t noticed Yukio approaching your desk. You got up, slipping the textbook into your bag, “Right. I guess I’ll have to be careful about switching between Mister Okumura and Yukio,” you hesitated, “What should I call you normally? When we’re outside of both classrooms, I mean,” depending on if he saw himself as a student or an Exorcist first, his preference could change.

“Yukio is fine,” he smiled faintly, “Akane is your sister, then?”

“Yeah,” you nodded, “She’s less than a year younger than me. She was born early, so we’re close in age.”

“Most people must assume that you’re twins.”

You sighed at the thought, “Even our parents mix us up sometimes.”

“Well, since we’re in the same class, I should be able to tell you apart. I’ll see you in class tomorrow,” with that, Yukio left.

It was still awkward. You mentally prayed that you wouldn’t call him the wrong name in public. You wouldn’t be able to survive the embarrassment. You would have to leave the country and change your name in order to recover.


End file.
